camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Irving
='I am still checking for role-plays though.'= Personality Shy and as sweet as honey but, if you make her mad you better watch out.... History My father works for Sunset magazine as a landscaper and photographer. He had an assignment to go San Francisco and photograph someone's beautiful 'space saver' garden. Once he got to the house and rang the doorbell he was greeted by a lovely woman with brown hair and chlorophyll green eyes wearing a dirty apron, a sunhat, and holding a shovel. Once he was inside the air filled with the fumes of different flowers as she let him outside the garden was so stunning so many different types of flowers in one spot and some that he could only dream about. After taking the pictures he asked for her name, it was Violet Pine. Then He asked for her number "Why do you need my number?" she asked "because um... we need to contact you if you win for our best garden." she ran inside and came out with her number scribbled on a fluorescent pink sticky note and a restaurant on the back "Pick me up at eight ok?" They went out for a while after that. And a month before the summer solstice they did it. Two days before the autumn solstice came I was born. And named Rose after the first flowers that she planted and the first flowers he gave her. On the solstice a shadow appeared behind her and ghostly hand grasped for her There Violet told my father who she really was and that she has to leave for fall and winter but she will come back for spring and Summer But he had to promise to send me to Camp Half-Blood when I was old enough. He reached out for her hand and grabbed it and promised just before she disappeared into the darkness. My father James fell into a depression and to raise me I had to rely on my Grandmother. My father counted the days until the Spring Solstice when my mother would come back and once the solstice came he ran around the town grabbing all the fresh flowers he could and placing them all around the house. He did this until I was fifteen (and had too many batty teachers to count) and we moved out of Violet's old house and into a new one in San Juan Batista with a huge garden that we planted later. "You have such a green thumb." he said as we planted each flower, my grandmother helping. Two weeks before my birthday my grandmother died surrounded by roses that I gave her. On my birthday he gave me a bracelet with roses and violets, a Rose hair pin and my mother's sunhat. And he said that someday I was going to another summer camp. I've had too many summer camps and one of the counselors always tried to barricade me in my cabin or try to loose me in the forest. But I always found my way out thanks to a satyr that was always at the summer camp named Fauna, she always carried a big stick and now I know why she kept it close, to bonk the monsters on the head. One Week later I had my first attack. I was sitting in our garden minding my own business as I sketched flowers wearing my mother's sunhat and my bracelet. A cat climbed over the fence and started to growl. I looked over at the golden alley cat and he hissed "What do you want tom cat?" he flicked his tail around and it started hissing, just the tail and it grew into a long snake. The cat started to shake and it started to grow in a mane and grew in size until it almost reached the middle of the second level of the house. And then just as it couldn't have gotten any weirder a goat head busted out of its back but instead of bleating it roared like a lion. I put the hat down on the table and it started to charge at me. I pulled my hairpin for some reason, not only pulling my hair into my face but reveling a bronze long sword with a flower engraved hilt. My bracelet was transformed into a rose-shaped shield. Once the Chimera (I guess that's what it was called) came to me I slashed at its maw and it scratched my leg letting it release blood. My father came outside and grabbed the chainsaw from the shed as I tried to hold off the Chimera he ran in front of me and started to rev its motor. He urged me to get in the car as he threw the chainsaw at its mouth. And we both ran toward the car after I grabbed my hat and we went off to the airport. The Chimera trailing behind. I told him to open the sunroof and he did so. I stood in it grabbing my hat. I threw it 'odd job style' (Yeah I don't know why I did it some female voice came in my head and nagged me to do it.) and large goat head thorns plaited with bronze came from the side and hit the monster right in the forehead making it dissipate into dust. My hat flew back like a boomerang and I sat down in the chair and nodded off. Before I knew it we were on the fastest plane to New York, which was a tiny little plane with only one woman as a flight attendant since this was a plane owned by sunset. My father while on the plane once she was in the cockpit explained to me that I was a demigod and that he could see through the veil known as the mist that kept mortals from seeing what they would call myths being brought to life. Just a moment before we landed the flight attendant came through and was especially interested in me. She told me to remove my hat and bracelet and place them in the compartments above. Once I explained to her that I could not because they reminded me of my mother she personally ripped them off of me and placed them in the compartment. Then I noticed that she could not blink. Now i've heard of this before a plastic surgery gone wrong where the eyelids can perminately stay open. another thing she had a snakeskin strip tattooed on her arm and plus her nametag said 'Lamia'. She proceeded to rush forward her mouth open like a cobra's her belt flung from her skirt and it was a snakeskin belt and not a fake one, one that looked like it shedded right off the back of the snake. I pulled my hairpin turning it into a sword and blocked her teeth. The next blow and her teeth sunk into my left shoulder but as she pulled up my shoulder was ghostly white and her mouth was covered in blood. She went for me again but I struck her right in her throat and her dust went out of the little tiny holed in the windows. After that we lived in a bed and breakfast close to Half-Blood hill for a week that was owned by a couple demi-gods a son of Apollo and a daughter of Athena as something like the underground railroad. They patched me up and fed me ambrosia and nectar, after one day of rest my father told me that I have to go straight to camp with one of the owners as a guide. So I packed up and left, A sixteen year old girl sent to find this one place that to mortals supposedly did not exist with a daughter of Athena to show me the way. The camp was supposedly a couple blocks away. Yeah sure... lets just go and hope that no one finds me here. Once we did find camp a bunch of kids were walking around with suitcases obviously leaving camp. My first thought was I'm too late, but someone noticed me and took me into the big house. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Dreamstowords Category:Female Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Demigods Category:Children of Persephone Category:Rose (Name) Category:Irving Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Love Ansimov